Inolvidable
by dark Rachel
Summary: Hay cosas que llegan de improviso, que se apoderan de ti, que no puedes controlar. Como el amor. Y el amor es, precisamente, el mayor problema de Penelope ahora mismo. O puede que no. Penelope/Cedric. Para Dryadeh.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama, lamento decirlo, es toda mía. La pareja, invención de Dry.

**Notas:** Otro reto de la macro quedada. Esta vez de la mano de **Dryadeh**, a quien ya todas conoceréis (y si no, no sé a qué esperáis). Ella pidió un Penelope Clearwater/Cedric Diggory que yo pensé imposible. Y me equivoqué. Tengo que darle las gracias porque es uno de los shots que más he disfrutado escribiendo y me ha inspirado muchísimo. También tengo que darle las gracias a **Nott Mordred** por ser una beta estupenda.

* * *

**Inolvidable**

Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar. Cosas que llegan de pronto, como una ventisca impredecible, y te sorprenden. Cosas que pueden poner tu mundo patas arriba y luego patas abajo y luego otra vez patas arriba. Cosas que se apoderan de ti, poco a poco, pero sin parar, hasta llegar a lo más hondo. Cosas que aunque seas el mejor y más analítico Ravenclaw del mundo, no vas a ser capaz de entender ni de controlar.

Y si Penelope sabía algo de sí misma, es que no era la mejor y más analítica Ravenclaw del mundo. De hecho, Penelope sabía bastantes cosas de sí misma, así que estaba bastante segura de que eso no era así. Sabía, por ejemplo, que era una chica inteligente, pero no la que más. Sabía que Percy (su ex novio, aunque de esa parte prefería olvidarse porque tampoco es que hubiera terminado muy bien todo aquello y la verdad es que aún estaba intentando hacer las paces) sacaba notas más brillantes que las suyas. Y no era porque ella no estudiara lo suficiente, era simplemente que no había nacido para ser brillante. Una muy buena estudiante (porque sus notas nunca bajaban de notable, y a veces había algún sobresaliente, aunque aún no hubiera conseguido sacar Matrícula de Honor en todas sus asignaturas), sí, pero no brillante.

También sabía que no era la chica más guapa de Hogwarts. Ni de su casa, de hecho. Es más, apurando… sabía que ni siquiera era la chica más guapa de su curso. Y solía decirle que no tenía por qué importarle. Que ella, siendo de la Casa que era, debería que estar por encima de todo eso. Pero Penelope era una adolescente de dieciséis años y a veces también se sorprendía deseando que alguno de esos chicos con los que se cruzaba por los pasillos la mirara dos segundos más de lo estrictamente necesario (y no decía nada sobre los piropos porque, bueno, en ocasiones no eran precisamente las palabras que una chica disfrutaría oyendo).

Era consciente, además, de que el quidditch nunca se le había dado bien, pero que eso no evitaría que siguiera la Liga siempre porque, bueno, llevaba toda la vida siendo una seguidora acérrima de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle y del equipo de Ravenclaw y ya no sabía vivir sin agitar la bufanda sobre su cabeza unas cuantas veces al año (aunque sus compañeras la mirasen como si fuera un bicho raro por ello). Y, claro, era consciente también de que nunca (y cuando decía nunca, lo decía en el sentido más literal de la palabra; _nunca_) podría domar esa mata de pelo rizado que sobresalía por su cabeza y que, aunque algunas de sus compañeras envidiaban, ella detestaba.

Pero, para su desgracia, ahora sabía algo más. Algo que le hubiera gustado no saber nunca, porque lo único que le causaba era confusión. Mucha confusión. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de qué debería hacer a partir de ese momento. Pero el caso es que lo sabía. Sí. Lo sabía. Lo sabía tan bien como sabía cuál era su color de pelo o de ojos.

Penelope _sabía_ que se había enamorado de Cedric Diggory.

Lo cual era ridículo. Sencillamente ridículo. Especialmente porque se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que, diablos, si eso tenía que pasar: ¿por qué no había ocurrido antes? Pues no. Ocurría ahora. Después de haber crecido compartiendo todos los partidos de quidditch de los Murciélagos y de que él le intentara enseñar a jugar al quidditch, después de todas las tardes que sus padres pasaron juntos discutiendo desde asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio hasta la última escoba que había salido a la venta mientras ellos compartían los juguetes, después de todas las veces que se pelearon e incluso después de aquel noviazgo que fingieron a los nueve años para dar envidia a sus vecinas (unas gemelas realmente molestas con demasiados aires de grandeza), ella, que se suponía alguien racional, se había enamorado de él.

Bien, fantástico.

¿Y ahora qué?

En ese momento le hubiera gustado tener una mejor amiga. Y no un mejor amigo. Porque todo hubiera sido bastante más fácil. A una mejor amiga se le puede preguntar qué se debería hacer en determinados momentos. Con un mejor amigo, si tenía que ser sincera, era bastante más complicado. Así que estaba más sola que la una, en todos los sentidos, y tenía que apechugar con ello. En ocasiones como esa era en las que debía sentirse orgullosa de ser una mujer independiente, solía decir su madre. Claro, pero su madre no se había enamorado del mismo chico que se suponía que era _sólo_ su amigo y con el que iba a compartir unos cuantos encuentros las próximas navidades.

Oh, vaya. De eso no se había acordado. Ahora realmente podía felicitarse a sí misma por tal…

-¡Eh, Clearwater, mira por donde vas!

Se giró justo para ver a unas chicas de Slytherin riéndose entre dientes mientras señalaban a algún lugar a su derecha. Así que dirigió la mirada hacía allí, más por inercia que por verdadera curiosidad, y le hubiera gustado no haberlo hecho. Allí estaba Cedric. Con toda la altura que los dieciséis años le habían concedido, con su pelo rubio algo revuelto y una sonrisa en la boca, oyendo lo que una de sus compañeras de clase le susurraba al oído. Oh, un momento, ¿qué era eso? ¡Celos! Ahora ya sí que podía considerarse una tonta enamorada.

Cabeceó un par de veces y luego se giró. Cuanto antes se marchara de allí, mejor. Además, así a lo mejor incluso llegaba a tiempo a Encantamientos y Flitwick no le preguntaba si le ocurría algo (otra vez, porque el pobre profesor, después de seis años de increíble puntualidad, se preocupó muchísimo cuando dos semanas atrás la vio aparecer casi quince minutos tarde y con aspecto de despistada). Así que, mientras pensaba en sus cosas, enfiló el pasillo de la derecha, subió unos tres tramos de la escalera y… se dio cuenta de que tenía que volver atrás porque se había pasado el aula.

Por si fuera poco, cuando llegó a clase tuvo que sentarse en el mismo sitio de siempre. O lo que era lo mismo, a sólo un par de mesas de las miradas de resentimiento que Percy parecía guardar sólo para ella. Y es que ese año, no sabía si era a propósito o no, los grupos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor compartían más clases que nunca. Qué bien. Empezaba a pensar en organizar una fiesta para celebrar todo aquello. Su idiotez suprema lo primero, evidentemente.

Desde que se había dado cuenta de la gran catástrofe, pasaba bastante tiempo pensando. Cecil ya le había dicho que estaba rara. Incluso lo habían hablado la noche anterior (aunque ella no le había dicho por qué estaba rara). Pero después de esa clase, Cecil volvió a cogerla del brazo y a arrastarla a los alrededores del lago.

-¿No vamos a comer hoy? ¿He engordado y quieres ponerme a dieta?

-¿Qué te pasa, Penelope? Hace días que no eres tú misma.

-Ya.

Cecil le miró. Y ella le miró devuelta. Se habían conocido el día que llegaron a Hogwarts, en el mismo tren, mientras ella leía un enorme libro que su tía (estudiosa de las plantas mágicas) le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Él había tocado en su puerta y después de pasarse todo el viaje hablando (no solo de plantas, también de quidditch, aunque a él nunca pareció interesarle mucho), el resto era historia. Habían pasado los siguientes seis años sentándose juntos a la mesa del comedor y en las clases y contándose… bueno, contándose todo. Cecil incluso encontró valor para decirle que estaba enamorado y no precisamente de una chica, cosa que a ella le costaba un poco asimilar, porque aunque su padre era mago, su madre no, y eso había pesado en su educación.

Y ahora ella no se atrevía a contárselo. Pues vaya una amiga.

-¿Es por Percy? ¿Sigues mal por él? Ya sabes que es un idiota… No debería tratarte así. No fue culpa tuya.

-¿Ah, no?

-Pasaste semanas petrificada. Es normal que luego te comportaras…

-¿Cómo una idiota?

-Yo iba a decir de forma extraña.

Suspiró y miró a lo lejos. Percy salía en ese momento con un libro bajo el brazo, como había sido la costumbre de ambos mientras salían juntos, y se dirigía al otro lado del lago, para echar un vistazo a su temario. La verdad es que lo suyo no había terminado _nada_ bien, y en gran parte era culpa suya. Después de que Granger, (a quien no sabía si debía la vida o si era la culpable de que el basilisco la petrificara), y ella despertaran en la enfermería de Hogwarts y les dijeran que todo estaba bien y que el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos había terminado, ella se había sentido diferente.

Desde aquel día hasta final de curso deseó ir a su aire. Estar tranquila y poder pasear por los terrenos, pensando y sin estar atada a nadie. Creía que así se recuperaría un poco de la experiencia, pero Percy no lo había entendido. Y cierto era que le comprendía, porque le había apartado de una forma casi cruel, pero no había podido evitarlo. Fuera como fuera, el último día de curso, aquello acabó y, aunque Cecil dijo que después del verano la situación se normalizaría, eso no había ocurrido.

Lo que tampoco había ocurrido era que hubiese pensado mucho en él. A veces se sentía un poco culpable por haber pasado tan rápido de estar dolida por lo que había pasado con él a estar completamente loca por Cedric, especialmente teniendo en cuenta… bueno, la gran diferencia entre eso y lo que alguna vez había sentido. Todo eso que estaba sintiendo (los nervios, los celos, el sentirse estúpidamente ilusionada cuando le dirigía una sonrisa…) era totalmente nuevo para ella. Con Percy había sido todo más normal. Simplemente había descubierto que se sentía bien a su lado, que se entendían y, cuando él se declaró…

Cuando él se declaró ella no encontró ninguna razón para decir que no. Y ahora se sentía un poco culpable.

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Cecil fingió ofenderse por la pregunta y murmuró algo como _qué descarada, ¿cómo osas insinuar que mentí con lo de Harvey?_ Luego sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no -luego hizo un mohín y recapacitó-. Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Eso de las mariposas en el estómago y la tonta ilusión? No sé si existe, pero si se supone que eso es el amor… entonces no. Lo de Harvey fue más…

-¿Plano? ¿Frío?

-Sí, algo así.

Asintió. Según eso, ella nunca había estado enamorada de Percy, pero sí lo estaba de Cedric. No es como si la noticia fuera una gran alegría.

-¿De verdad que no quieres contarme…?

-Si estuvieras enamorado -le interrumpió antes de que terminara la pregunta-, ¿le dirías algo a esa persona?

-¡Penelope! ¡O me cuentas ahora mismo qué pasa o…!

Sonrió tímidamente. En cierto modo, se merecía que se lo contara. Aunque iba a ser algo más bien incómodo.

-No es Percy.

-No te imaginas cuanto me alegro -esbozó una enorme sonrisa y fingió un alivio que no sentía. O eso esperaba ella-. Si hubiera tenido que soportar otra vez tus suspiros mientras describes sus horribles rizos, me hubiese lanzado al lago. Igual al calamar gigante le daba por el canibalismo conmigo.

-No eres tan irresistible -le lanzó una de sus plumas-. Y tampoco era tan pesada.

-No, claro, en absoluto -tosió.

-¡Eh!

-Bueno, creí que me ibas a contar lo que pasaba.

-¡Eh, Penelope!

Dio un respingo, sin girarse. Y si hubiera estado concentrada en eso, a lo mejor podría haber visto la mirada de satisfacción de su mejor amigo y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara en aquel momento. Pero no. En realidad estaba concentrada en suplicar a Dios o a quien fuese que escuchase sus pensamientos que aquella voz que _tenía_ que ser de Cedric, _no_ fuera de Cedric.

Pero lo era. Oh, sí, lo era. Y por si había alguna duda, se despejó cuando se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa y saludando a Cecil con la cabeza.

-Hola, Cedric.

-¿Cómo estás?

Esperaba que ese movimiento de cabeza, casi imperceptible, dirigido justo al pelirrojo que estaba al otro lado del lago no significase lo que ella creía que significaba. Y, bueno, si lo hacía, siempre podía ignorarlo.

-Estupendamente.

-Ya… Oye, yo venía a decirte algo. ¿Recuerdas el partido de los Murciélagos contra los Arrows?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Coincide con una salida a Hogsmeade y es bastante cerca de allí, así que mis amigos y yo hemos conseguido permiso para acercarnos -ni se le ocurrió mencionar el permiso les había sido otorgado sólo porque él era prefecto. Es más, era probable que ni siquiera se le hubiese ocurrido atribuirse el mérito-. Si te apetece… -miró a Cecil-. Bueno, si os apetece venir, mi padre va a comprar las entradas mañana, tengo que enviarle una lechuza para decirle cuantas.

-Oh, yo…

-Yo no puedo ir -se apresuró a contestar Cecil-. Pero tú deberías. Yo es que… tengo algo que hacer en esa salida, te lo iba a decir hoy. Así tendrías algo que hacer.

Cedric la miró, esperando respuesta. Y ella podía haberse perdido en esos ojos grises, pero en lugar de eso bajó la cabeza, pensando. Era obvio que la supuesta ocupación de su amigo era falsa, pero sabía también por qué lo hacía (era listo, eso tenía que reconocérselo, aunque a veces le fastidiaba un poco que se diese cuenta tan rápidamente de las cosas. Ésa era una de esas veces).

-Claro. Seguro que lo pasamos bien.

El Hufflepuff se levantó sonriente, se despidió y se fue de nuevo con sus amigos. Sí, seguro que se lo pasaba estupendamente intentando no perder la concentración del partido al lado del chico que le había hecho perder la cabeza mientras intentaba encajar en su grupo de amigos. Porque ella conocía a sus amigos, pero nunca había intercambiado más de unas cuantas palabras con ellos. Y probablemente habían sido conversaciones para localizar a Cedric o saludos entre clase y clase. Así que sí, aquello pintaba absolutamente genial.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ante la mirada divertida de Cecil.

-Ya sabía yo que esto tenía que pasar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Oh, vamos, Cedric es el chico más guapo de… de todo Hogwarts. Y sois amigos desde pequeños. Era algo evidente.

-Ya.

-¿Nunca te lo habías planteado? ¿Nunca habías pensado que podía ocurrir?

-Pues… no. Él era mi amigo y ahora…

-Merlín, Penélope, eres menos Ravenclaw de lo que me imaginaba.

Y lo peor es que probablemente así era. O eso pensaba ella. Lo pensó especialmente durante las siguientes tres semanas. Semanas que pasó, obviamente, pensando en qué ropa ponerse para aquel día, en cómo comportarse, en qué decir y cómo y, por supuesto, en intentar concentrarse en clase para que sus notas no bajaran por algo tan estúpido como un enamoramiento que se pasaría en un par de meses.

Hacía un tiempo, eso no le hubiese pasado. Ella era una chica seria y tranquila, con la cabeza sobre los hombros, mucha paciencia y una sonrisa que ofrecer. Ahora era un manojo de nervios al que le costaba concentrarse más de diez minutos en lo mismo sin que su mente fuese a posarse en los ojos grises de cierto Hufflepuff. O en su espalda. O en su pelo, que tenía que ser maravilloso para colar las manos allí mientras…

_¡Para, Penélope!_

Ella misma se escandalizaba del camino que sus pensamientos tomaban en ocasiones. Pero no había nada que hacer. Y poco a poco lo iba asimilando, así que cada vez peleaba menos contra todos aquellos pequeños detalles que la enervaban. Se decidió a dejar que las cosas fuesen… como solían ir en estos casos: a su manera y sin control. De ese modo, pudo tranquilizarse un poco siempre que él no estaba presente. Su estado de nervios disminuyó un poco y, aunque seguía perdiendo la concentración de cuando en cuando, dedicar largos ratos a pensar sólo en él cuando tenía tiempo libre, permitió que el resto de las horas pudiese dejar un poco de lado su imagen.

Incluso Cecil se lo hizo notar una tarde.

-Parece que vuelves a ser tú misma.

-Que te den.

-Eh, que lo digo a buenas.

Levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes de Aritmancia y sí, parecía que lo decía a buenas. No tenía esa sonrisa maliciosa que tanto le gustaba llevar y que ella tanto solía detestar, así que cerró el libro, marcando antes la página en la que se había quedado, y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas para colocar la cara entre sus manos.

-Yo también lo creo.

-No merece la pena pelear contra ello.

-Puede. Pero me siento totalmente estúpida cuando me quedo pensando en él todas las noches antes de irme a la cama. Yo no hacía eso con… -se calló, pero su rostro se ensombreció lo suficiente como para que su amigo adivinara lo que iba a decir.

-¿Con Percy?

-Exacto.

-Eh, eh -se acercó a ella y pasó una mano sobre sus hombros-. No tienes que sentirte culpable por ello, ¿me oyes?

-Yo no…

-Sí. Te sientes estúpida porque por primera vez te has enamorado _de verdad_ y no puedes controlarlo. Y todas las veces que me aconsejaste cuando se trataba de mí no importan, porque no es lo mismo cuando eres tú mismo que cuando se trata de otros. No sabes qué hacer ni cómo comportarte. Y estás enfadada contigo misma porque te estás dejando alterar por un chico, cosa que muchas veces juraste que no harías.

-Yo…

-Déjame acabar -le dirigó una mirada severa, así que se calló y siguió escuchando-. Pero lo más importante es que te sientes culpable. Y eso no está bien. Porque si te sientes culpable, mañana, cuando estés con él, no harás ni dirás nada porque creerás que le debes algo a Percy.

-Y no se lo debo.

-Exacto -sonrió de nuevo-. Vamos, voy a ayudarte a escoger algo de ropa.

La realidad es que, aunque aquellas palabras estaban llenas de sabiduría, a ella le costó seguir el consejo ajeno. Normalmente era mucho más racional y si un consejo era bueno, lo seguía. Así debía ser, ¿no? Porque a veces los demás saben más de ti y de lo que estás viviendo que tú mismo, y en esos momentos, ella creía firmemente que Cecil tenía mucha más idea de lo que le estaba pasando que ella. Pero aún así, le costó. Quizás porque aquella misma noche, mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor, satisfechos por haber conseguido decidir qué iba a ponerse al día siguiente, se cruzó con él y, a cambio de su saludo, lo único que recibió fue una dura mirada. De hecho, juraría que incluso los gemelos la miraban mal desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Eh, tranquila, recuerda lo que hemos hablado antes. Nada de sentirse culpable.

Y aunque asintió al susurro de su amigo y se alegró un poco al recibir una sonrisa de Cedric desde el otro lado de la sala, no pudo quitarse a su ex novio de la cabeza en lo que quedaba de noche (que en su caso, los nervios consiguieron que fuera _mucho_ tiempo, pues cuando los relojes marcaban las tres de la madrugada, ella seguía con los ojos tan abiertos como los de cualquier búho).

Precisamente por eso, al día siguiente, el día en que tenía que haber estado lo más guapa posible para intentar impresionar a Cedric (y tener las mismas posibilidades de estar con él que tendría un boggart), el espejo le devolvió la cara de una chica de diecisiete años algo pálida, con unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos y expresión atontada. Por suerte, no era como sus compañeras de habitación, así que no entró en crisis ni tuvo un ataque de nervios, pero sí que, después de vestirse, se apresuró a ir a buscar a Cecil a preguntarle si realmente se veía tan mal como a ella le parecía.

A lo que él le contestó algo realmente inteligente que la tranquilizó _mucho_.

-Penelope, te conoce desde que ibáis en pañales. Te ha visto vomitar, llorar, reír… Te ha visto arreglada, te ha visto desarreglada y probablemente incluso te haya visto llena de barro hasta las cejas después de alguna de tus espectaculares caídas de la escoba. Y, por supuesto, te ha visto con pelos de loca devorando libros en una esquina de la biblioteca -tomó aire-. Después de todo eso, pregúntate esto: ¿crees que le va a importar que tengas más o menos ojeras que ayer?

-Supongo que no.

Gracias a Merlín, Cecil llevaba razón y Cedric simplemente la saludó como cada día, con una sonrisa, para luego presentarle a sus amigos. Durante el camino hacia Hogsmeade, él se esforzó en hacerla partícipe de las conversaciones y ella descubrió que los chicos de Hufflepuff no eran tan cretinos como ella creía que eran (y es que, a veces, a pesar de ser Hufflepuffs, los amigos de Cedric parecían tan arrogantes como cualquier serpiente, cuando la razón de que fueran populares era ni más ni menos que su amigo).

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, sin embargo, ella ya no necesitaba que nadie le ayudase a entrar en la conversación. Y aunque a veces hacían comentarios (siempre dirigidos a las chicas con las que se cruzaban) que harían sonrojar a las menos pudorosas, se descubrió sintiéndose cómoda con aquellos chicos, cosa que raramente conseguía en su propia Casa.

Allí en Hogsmeade se encontraron con Amos, quien la saludó efusivamente, como siempre hacía, ante sorpresa de quienes les acompañaban.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

-Bien, señor Diggory. Ya sabe, como siempre.

-¿Cuántas veces diré que nada de señor Diggory? ¡Somos seguidores del mismo equipo! Eso debería eliminar cualquier formalismo automáticamente, ¿no, Robert?

Robert asintió, entre risas, y Amos se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle con un volumen más bajo.

-No estarán molestándote estos canallas, ¿verdad?

Después de que ella negara varias veces aquello y los chicos recibieran sendas amenazas, les tendió un traslador con forma de frasco de colonia muy deteriorado por el tiempo, y los seis (ella al lado de Cedric, claro) se desaparecieron del lugar. Unos segundos más tarde, Cedric la sujetaba para que no se cayese al aterrizar, mientras el resto de los chicos estaban tirados en el suelo de cualquier forma, un par de ellos aún riéndose de la situación.

-Vamos, o nos perderemos el principio.

Todos se alegraron al ver que el señor Diggory les había conseguido unos asientos más que decentes, que ocuparon enseguida, mientras sacaban sus bufandas de los Murciélagos y se preparaban para el partido.

-Si me dais el dinero, voy a por unos omniculares.

Accedieron inmediatamente y Cedric se alejó escalinata abajo en busca de alguno de los vendedores que tanto abundaban allí. Penelope agudizó la vista, para ver si veía a alguien conocido, pero Robert, el amigo de Cedric, no le dejó mucho tiempo para concentrarse en eso, porque se sentó a su lado, con el rostro serio y el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Te gusta Cedric?

Si hubiera estado comiendo, se hubiera atragantado, y si hubiera sido cincuenta años mayor, aquella pregunta le hubiera provocado un infarto al que difícilmente hubiera sobrevivido. Y es que no se lo había esperado. Robert, precisamente, parecía ser el menos observador de todos, siempre hablando y haciendo los comentarios más fuertes y siempre dispuesto a destacar con una pulla muy bien pensada. De hecho, ella siempre se había preguntado por qué Cedric era amigo de alguien como él. Bueno, quizás eso se lo aclarase un poco.

-¿Yo?

-No, la chica que va vestida de murciélago dos asientos más arriba. No mires -se corrigió justo a tiempo de ver una sonrisa burlona en los labios del chico-. Lo de disimular… ¿nunca lo has aplicado? -enrojeció ante el doble sentido de la oración, y puede que se enfadara un poquito.

-¿A ti qué te importa?

-¿Que qué me importa que te guste o no mi mejor amigo? Bastante, de hecho.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque él lleva meses colado por ti. Y nunca se atrevió a hacer nada por ese… por ese tío pelirrojo al que, si me preguntas, no sé qué le veías -le guiñó un ojo-. Eras demasiado guapa para él.

Estaba confusa. Un segundo parecía enfadado, al siguiente se convertía en el amigo super protector que nunca hubiera imaginado que podría ser y al siguiente le guiñaba un ojo casi como si estuviese intentando flirtear con ella. Que cayera un unicornio del cielo si es que estaba entendiendo algo.

-Si piensas volver con ese Weasley… -esta vez se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle, aún más serio que antes-, déjale en paz.

Justo en ese momento apareció Cedric, repartiendo los omniculares y sentándose a su lado. Mentiría si dijese que el partido se le hizo largo o que le costó concentrarse. Quizás porque por primera vez en semanas no se pasó dos de cada tres minutos mirándole embobada, sino que más bien pensaba en lo que Robert acababa de decirle. _"Si piensas volver con ese Weasley, déjale en paz"_. El problema era, ¿pensaba volver con Weasley? No, no pensaba hacerlo. Ella quería estar con Cedric y no importaba que hubiera sido algo repentino, de un par de meses atrás. Sólo importaba lo que él le hacía sentir.

_Lo que Percy nunca le hizo sentir._

Y aún así, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por su ex novio. Era algo tonto, algo de lo que Cecil ya le había advertido y que ya creía haber comprendido. Pero por lo visto, no. Por lo visto, ser seleccionado para la casa de los inteligentes no aseguraba que suspieses cómo reaccionar cuando se trataba de sentimientos, y eso la asustaba mucho. Así que, cuando acabó el partido (que, para alegría de todos, ganaron los Murciélagos aplastando a los Arrows con su increíble buen juego) y los chicos les dejaron solos con excusas realmente malas y muy poco disimulo, Penelope no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacer.

Caminaron durante largo rato por Hogsmeade; el partido había sido intenso y corto, así que aún quedaban estudiantes en el pueblo y se unieron a ellos para disfrutar los últimos minutos de salida. Hablaron a ratos del partido y de los estudios, y también un poco de lo que ella haría cuando saliera de Hogwarts. Pero hubo un momento en el que ella perdió toda concentración en la conversación (si es que antes había estado centrada en ella).

Era justo cuando estaban tomando el camino que volvía hacia el castillo. Fue en ese instante cuando él se acercó, caminando un poco más cerca de lo normal. Ella (diecisiete años, estudiosa e inteligente, racional y sensata) tragó saliva y notó cómo el corazón empezaba a bombearle más de lo normal y en su mente empezaban a sucederse imágenes de todas las películas románticas que había visto con su madre durante su vida. Abrazos, manos enlazadas, besos… incluso pensó en el sexo, aunque lo desechó rápidamente. De repente, se sentía más novata que nunca y se preguntó si, cada vez que fuese a salir con un chico, se iba a sentir como una novata.

(Años más tarde descubriría que sí, que ella era una de aquellas chicas para las que cada beso era el primero y cada caricia era única. Y que nunca entendería ni comprendería el amor, pero lo disfrutaría más que muchos de los que sí lo entendían).

Y entonces, él tomó su mano.

_Cedric Diggory tomó su mano y el mundo se congeló en ese instante._

Puede que fuera una cruel broma del destino que, justo en ese momento, recordara la primera vez que se dio la mano con Percy (que no tuvo absolutamente _nada_ que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante). Se sintió un poco culpable, pero no duró mucho tiempo, porque sin darse cuenta, ambos se habían parado en medio del camino, con el cielo ya casi oscuro y la zona totalmente desierta de estudiantes.

-Cedric…

No le dio tiempo a articular ni una sola palabra más, porque antes de darse cuenta, él la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, mirándola desde arriba. Un segundo después, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos y sus manos se movían hábilmente sobre su ropa. Penelope sintió que se quedaba sin aire mientras colaba las manos en su pelo (_justo como en sus sueños_) y profundizaba más el beso, juntándose a él tanto como le era posible. Sentía las mejillas calientes y si no fuera imposible, hubiera pensado que estaba a punto de derretirse. Cada parte de su cuerpo parecía más viva que nunca y un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando los labios de Cedric bajaron por su mandíbula y comenzaron un nuevo camino en la piel de su cuello, haciendo que de sus labios se escapara un leve jadeo.

Cedric fue el primero en separarse. Al principio no fue capaz de mirarle. Era consciente de tener las mejillas coloreadas y la respiración alterada. Cada parte de su cuerpo ardía y, durante un segundo, se cuestionó que hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera alejado en ese instante. Cuando al fin pudo levantar la cabeza, se sorprendió. Sonreía, pero tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos. Se preguntó si a ella le pasaría lo mismo, y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Deberíamos volver al castillo.

Sólo asintió. No estaba segura de poder decir ni una sola palabra. Casi no fue consciente de cuando él tomó su mano, y mucho menos del camino de vuelta, algo más rápido de lo normal. Ni de cómo Cedric tuvo que pedir ayuda golpeando una de las ventanas del Gran Comedor para que abriesen. Tampoco fue consciente de las miradas de Cecil y de los amigos de Cedric, y ni siquiera de las de odio que las chicas le lanzaban a su paso. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff, en una esquina, sin que nadie moviera un dedo para quejarse. De cualquier forma, ellos no lo hubieran notado.

Es más, durante la cena, no fueron conscientes de nada que no fuera ellos dos. No fueron conscientes de nada que no fueran los roces de sus manos o las mejillas arreboladas del otro o las miradas (intensas, tan intensas como ella nunca hubiera creído posible) que se dirigían. Tampoco lo fueron cuando se despidieron en el vestíbulo, con un beso lento y lánguido que parecía no terminar nunca, con las manos de él en su cintura y las suyas recorriendo su pecho, sus brazos, su rostro… Ambos se besaban como si no hubiera a haber mañana, y las miradas de curiosidad (o enfado) que despertaban a su alrededor ni siquiera las notaban.

Pero sí hubo mañana. Y pasado. Y hubo tantos días que Penelope dejó de contarlos. Pero todos sus besos fueron igual de apasionados, todas las miradas que él le dirigió fueron igual de intensas y todas las palabras, igual de sentidas.

Por eso, nunca creyó que podría llegar el día en que aquello acabara. Los meses pasaron más rápido de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, los días volaban entre besos y caricias y sorpresas diarias (como la tarde que Cecil y Robert les anunciaron que estaban saliendo juntos desde hacía unas semanas, noticia que todos celebraron por todo lo alto). Y un día, acabó.

No fue una gran discusión. No hubo lloros ni represalias, ni siquiera hubo gritos y nadie se pidió explicaciones. Fue poco antes de que acabara el curso, cuando ella estaba tan inmersa en estudiar sus ÉXTASIS que comenzó a olvidar lo que era poder pasar las horas muertas con él. Fue entonces cuando apareció _ella_, la otra, la chica que medio Hogwarts admiraba y que estaba en su propia casa. _Cho Chang_. La primera vez que sospechó que Cedric se había fijado en ella, fue una tarde mientras estudiaban junto al lago. El equipo de Ravenclaw entrenaba a lo lejos y él parecía sorprendentemente absorto en los movimientos.

Luego llegó el momento en el que se enfriaron los besos. Ya no le ardían los labios como antes, ya no sentía las manos en torno a su cintura con la misma intensidad, ya las miradas no parecían significar lo mismo. Llegó un momento en que pareció que ya no le costaba tanto pasar tiempo alejado de ella, y fue ese instante en el que empezó a quebrarse un poco. Cecil le dijo que debían hablarlo, que aún estaban a tiempo de arreglarlo. Le dijo que Cedric era humano y que era normal que se fijara en aquella chica, pero que era a ella a quien quería. Y mucho tiempo después se preguntó si no hubiera sido ésa la opción correcta, si aquello hubiera arreglado las cosas, pero en aquel momento hizo lo único que supo.

_Alejarse, huir, protegerse encerrándose en su propio mundo._

Así que, de algún modo, el día que lo suyo acabó, no fue ninguna sorpresa. Estaban en el vestíbulo y el resto del mundo comía. Ambos tenían el rostro serio y acababan de discutir. De hecho, había sido su primera discusión seria, y ambos hubieran deseado que no hubiese sido la única.

-¿Es por Cho?

Él hizo una mueca, molesto.

-No. Sí... No lo sé.

Se giró para mirarla a los ojos. Era una de las cosas que siempre le había gustado de él, que siempre encontraba el valor para decir las cosas mirándole a los ojos, costase lo que costase. Y esa vez, lo que vio le dolió a ella, y casi perdió el valor para mantenerle la mirada.

-Yo… lo siento.

-Lo sé.

-No he sido justo…

-Yo tampoco. He estado tan metida en mi propia burbuja que…

-Eh, eh, tú no tienes la culpa -acercó la mano a su rostro y la tomó por la barbilla, acariciando con el dedo pulgar la línea de su mandíbula-. Has sido la mejor novia que podía haber soñado. Mucho mejor de lo que podría haber soñado, probablemente -Penelope no pudo evitar que se le cayesen unas lágrimas. Él se las secó con un pañuelo y luego la abrazó-. Lo siento.

Y aquel _lo siento_ era tan sincero que dolía. A ella le hubiera gustado poder guardarle rencor. O tal vez odiar a Cho. Pero no pudo. Nunca pudo hacerlo y, con el tiempo, se alegró de no haberlo hecho. Claro que _con el tiempo_ fue más bien el día que supo lo que había ocurrido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ella había estado al tanto. Le había escrito deseándole suerte en cada una de sus pruebas e incluso había querido ir a la última para ver cómo iba la cosa y poder felicitarle si ganaba, pero en el último momento, el trabajo se lo había impedido.

Pero cuando supo lo sucedido, su corazón se rompió un poquito más.

Habló con Cho Chang, ante sorpresa de ésta y de su amiga, y durante un tiempo incluso mantuvieron el contacto, aunque luego se perdió por completo. Un par de días después de aquel encuentro, se presentó también en casa de los Diggory y lloró con ellos. Lloró durante muchos más días, de hecho, y siempre guardó las fotos y cartas que Cedric le envió en vida. Cuando se reunían todos (y _todos_ eran ella, Cecil y Robert y el resto de los que habían sido amigos de Cedric), a todos les rondaba su recuerdo, incluso aunque no lo mencionaran.

Y todos siguieron con sus vidas. Cecil y Robert se casaron, el grupo se mantuvo unido e incluso ella mantuvo una relación con David, otro de los chicos, para más tarde casarse con un hombre que conoció en el Ministerio. Pero lo cierto es que, por muchas relaciones y celebraciones que tuvo a lo largo de su vida, cuando Penelope, ya viuda y con el pelo cano, hablaba a sus nietas de lo que era el amor, siempre hubo un nombre que destacó sobre los demás: Cedric Diggory.

Quizás era sólo por ser el primero, pero quizás sólo ese detalle ya bastaba para hacerlo inolvidable.

* * *

**N/A:** Según el segundo libro, Penelope Clearwater podría ser considerada hija de muggles, pues es petrificada por el basilisco. En el séptimo libro, en cambio, Hermione Granger usa su nombre para zafarse de una situación comprometida, lo que deja la duda en si es hija de muggles o mestiza. Yo he optado por la segunda interpretación. En el resto, he intentado mantenerme lo más fiel posible al canon. (Y sí, Cecil es nombre de chico).

Espero que os haya gustado y si queréis decirme algo, ya sabéis dónde está el botón del _Go_. Me encantaría saber lo que opináis sobre este fic.

(Y como publicidad subliminal y barata, he empezado a publicar mi Katie/Oliver largo :))


End file.
